


Shirts

by Crollalanza



Series: Spring Break [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the loss against Datekou, Suga isn’t quite as devastated as he thought he’d be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for the 30dayhqwritingchallenge on tumblr. The prompt was 'Beginnings'
> 
> It takes place immediately after my first ever haikyuu fic 'Splinters', but you don't need to read that for this to make sense. 
> 
> This is the first in the Spring Break Series.

“Is that you, Koushi?”

Letting himself in, stopping only to take off his trainers, Suga called out a greeting to his mum, and carried his kit bag through to the laundry.

“How did it go?” she asked from the kitchen.

_How did it go?_ he considered, and sighed. _We lost the match. Our Ace had an argument with our Libero and stormed off. A mop was broken, which we’ll have to pay for, and I had a really bad game. That’s how it went._

“Koushi?”

“Yeah, hold on, Mum. I’m just putting the shirts on. Talk to you in a bit.”

“Cup of tea?”

“Please.”

He stared at shirts in his bag, and started to shove them into the washing machine. _Not that you’ll understand who the Ace and Libero are. I’m not even sure you know what I do, but I guess it’s nice that you’re asking._

The last shirt had the number one emblazoned on it. Instead of putting it straight into the machine, Suga picked it up and held it up to his face, taking in a sharp breath, inhaling the scent of not yet stale sweat, the tang of his body spray, and the softer fragrance of the soap he used. For the past two years, as they’d practised and played together becoming close friends, Suga had become accustomed to this scent, on occasions using it as an early warning, alerting him to the fact that Daichi was nearby and he’d need to take a calming breath before facing him.

_I might have to take a few more now,_ he thought and smiled into the fabric.

His mouth felt softer, his lips fuller, slightly bruised, but not painfully so. As he touched them with his finger, he thought of Daichi’s mouth on his. Tentative at first, but then as Suga had melted into him, Daichi had increased the pressure, his hands rising to cup Suga’s face, thumbs caressing his cheeks, to wipe away the remnants of tears. Obliterating the horror of what had unfolded in the aftermath of Karasuno’s loss.

“Tea’s ready.”

“Hmm? Oh, thanks, Mum!” With a last rueful glance at the shirt, he loaded it with the others, and set the machine to wash.

“So did you win?”

“Uh ... no, we lost,” he replied, giving her a wan little smile.

She sighed with him, handed over a mug of tea, and nudged him towards the kitchen table.

“You don’t seem as upset as usual, though,” she remarked, peering over the rim of her cup. “Has something else happened?”

_The boy I’ve liked for nearly two years finally kissed me. Our team’s fallen apart, but ... Daichi kissed me. And it was amazing. It was everything I wanted. Everything I’ve thought about, hoped for, obsessed and cried over. And it has happened._

“I’m looking forward to Spring Break, that’s all.”

_Unless he decides that it was a mistake._

“Even though we’re not going away this year? Won’t you be bored?”

_What if it was just a reaction to losing?_

“I’ve got things to do,” Suga told her. “Schoolwork. Volleyball practise. And ... um ... maybe I’ll hand out with the guys.”

He stifled a yawn, but not before she saw and clicked her tongue in reproof.

“You need an early night, Koushi. Why don’t you go up now and read in bed for a bit?”

_Or one guy, hopefully._

His phone beeped -the tone the one he’d set for Daichi.  His breath hitched. Getting to his feet, he gave his mum a kiss, before fleeing to his bedroom.

**‘Hi.’**

_‘Hi.’_

**‘How are you?’**

_‘Pretty good.’_ Suga smiled at the screen. _‘And you?’_

There was no immediate reply, and as he removed his clothes, throwing everything into the dirty washing basket, he chewed the side of his mouth, wondering about the delay.

_Oh ... this is awkward._

  **‘Pretty good too. So, want to do something tomorrow?’**

He giggled with relief, and lay back on his bed. _‘What sort of something?’_

**‘Um, well, I was going to suggest a movie, but I’m skint. So DVD round here?’**

And although they’d done this so many times before, the pair of them getting together to watch a movie, or study, or practise, this time it was different. Like the start of a new game, where either side could win, where every play might just make it, because nothing was impossible.

_‘Sounds good.’_ Suga typed. _‘See you tomorrow.’_


End file.
